


From a Different Perspective

by cllaraoswallds



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cllaraoswallds/pseuds/cllaraoswallds
Summary: Something was weird, really weird. Sokka could sense it ever since they landed in the Fire Nation. It was the little glances, the small smiles. It further solidified in his head when they brushed arms, and he broke out in a blush so red it was fire itself. By now, Sokka knew.Fire Lord fucking Zuko wants to bang his sister.-A different zutara fic but told from Sokka's perspective
Relationships: Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 239





	From a Different Perspective

Something was weird, really weird. Sokka could sense it ever since they landed in the Fire Nation. It was the little glances, the small smiles. It further solidified in his head when they brushed arms, and he broke out in a blush so red it was fire itself. By now, Sokka knew. 

Fire Lord fucking Zuko wants to bang his sister. 

Every four months, the gang would get back together at the Fire Palace to discuss the world's relations and how they were going to maintain peace. It was a whole event, which typically felt more like a vacation than anything work-related. Except, the past couple of times, emotions have changed. Sokka is aware that his sister and Zuko had been pen pals for years now, but he always assumed (or forced himself to believe) that they were just good friends and nothing else. Now he's not so sure. 

"That bastard," Sokka curses, catching the attention of Suki next to him. 

"What bastard?" she whispers.

"The stupid one with the stupid hair and the stupid face."

"I'm assuming you mean Zuko since Aang doesn't have hair."

"I hate him."

"That's great, sweetheart," Suki sighs, resuming her note-taking. Toph and Zuko have a heated argument over fights breaking out in the Earth Kingdom. Sokka's glare deepens as he notices the wide-eyed look Katara has towards Zuko. She looks like a girl in love. 

It's not that Sokka doesn't  _ want _ Katara to fall in love, it's more that he's ignorant of her being a young woman. To him, Katara is still just his baby sister. He doesn't want to think about her being in a relationship with a man who will want to kiss her and cherish her and–

He throws up in his mouth, thinking about it. 

At least when Katara was with Aang, Sokka didn't feel threatened. Perhaps it's because Aang (despite being the Avatar) isn't that threatening. He gives off the energy of a boy, and his crush on Katara seemed sweeter than anything else. Zuko, though, Zuko is a man. Zuko works out (not that Sokka has noticed or anything), Zuko is handsome (something Sokka also hasn't seen), Zuko has experience with women, Zuko can smooth-talk, and Zuko gives off a "bad boy" energy that he knows Katara is attracted to. It scares Sokka. 

What if Katara marries Zuko and never comes back to the South Pole? What if Katara is hurt by Zuko and then Sokka has to kill Zuko? What if Katara gets pregnant and Sokka has to kill Zuko? What if Zuko says anything other than "hello" to Katara, and then Sokka has to kill Zuko? Sokka can't handle that, it's all too much. The best scenario for all parties involved is to stop the relationship before it even happens. 

When the meeting wraps up, and everyone disperses before dinner, Sokkka pulls Suki into their room and locks the door. Suki looks at him with an arched brow. 

"I need your help," Sokka whispers, planting both hands on Suki's shoulders. 

"Why are you whispering?" Suki says, amusement in her eyes. 

"He might be spying on us."

"No one is spying on us," Suki smiles, taking Sokka's hands away and cupping his face. "What is wrong with you? You've been really uptight this whole trip."

"It's Katara," Sokka says, rubbing his eyes as he sits on the bed. "She's in trouble?"

"What's wrong?" Suki asks, expression suddenly serious. 

"She's falling in love with Zuko!" Sokka cries, collapsing on the bed. A few seconds pass before all he hears is laughter. Peering up, he sees Suki trying to keep herself together but failing, keeling over in large fits. 

"That's your problem?" She chuckles, wiping a tear from her eye. "Katara potentially getting a boyfriend?"

"Yes! He can't be trusted, he has ulterior motives," Sokka hisses, "he wants her body."

"He wants her body?" Suki states, tone flat. 

"Yes, because he's a bad man," Sokka frowns. 

"Sokka, I think you're losing your mind," Suki says quietly, sitting next to him on the bed. "It sounds to me like you're scared of Katara growing up and losing her. She's also a grown woman. If she wants to pursue a relationship with our resident fire bender, then she should be allowed to."

"That's stupid."

"You're being silly," Suki rubbed the spot between his shoulders, causing him to relax. "We have a little time before dinner, why don't you take a nap or something?"

"I'm going to walk instead," Sokka sighs. Suki nods, pulling her feet up on the bed and stretching. Sokka leaves the room, opening the door into the hallway. He walks through the palace for a while, wondering if  _ maybe _ he was being silly. All thoughts of mature thinking left his brain, though, when he spotted Zuko. "You!" he yells, sprinting after the fire bender. Zuko's eyes (eye?) widens, and he tries to run away. Sokka is faster, though, and ends up tackling Zuko to the floor. 

"What the fuck?" Zuko curses, confusion in his face. He lays on the ground with his hands up. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did," Sokka swears, pointing his finger at his nose. "You like Katara." The blood drains from Zuko's face. 

"I, uh, um, no, I don't," Zuko mumbles. "I definitely don't like her, her face is, uh, weird, and she smells, and she's stupid."

"Don't insult my sister," Sokka growls, flicking Zuko in the face. 

"Ow!" Zuko groans, brows furrowed. "Do you want me to like her or not like her?"

"I want you to have no opinions."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Zuko exclaims, earning a slap in the forehead from Sokka. Zuko flicks Sokka in the nose in retaliation, and they break out in a petty fight. Both of them are trying to slap each other, rolling around on the floor, until Aang comes over and stops them. 

"What are you two doing?" Aang asks, confusion on his face. 

"Figuring out things like men," Sokka blows a stray hair out of his face. 

"I've seen men fight, and that wasn't it," Aang laughs until suddenly he's also in the fight. The three boys are slapping and hitting each other, throwing out a couple kicks as a lot of swear words come from the wrestling on the ground. At some point, Sokka got a foot in his face from Aang, and he thinks he might've hit Zuko in the abdomen. They eventually gave up, the three of them lying on the ground panting heavily. "You guys are stupid," Aang says finally.

At dinner, conversation flows naturally, albeit a little quieter. Every time Zuko tries to talk to Katara, Sokka glares at him from across the table. At some point, Katara notices the apparent tension. After their plates are taken away, she grabs Sokka by the ear and drags him to a secluded area in the castle. 

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, why do you assume I did something?" Sokka shrugs. 

"Zuko keeps looking at you scared."

"Good, he should be."

"Sokka!" Katara yells, hitting him in the arm. "What is your problem?"

"My problem is– is–" Sokka stutters, taking a deep breath. "My problem is that you're growing up, and I can tell you like Zuko–" Katara's eyes widen. "– don't try to deny it. I can tell you like Zuko and that he likes you, and I'm scared of you entering a  _ real _ relationship, not some young one like you had with Aang."

"Why are you scared?" Katara asks, voice quiet. 

"Because you're my baby sister," Sokka smiles sadly. "And even though I'm excited to watch you grow up, it also terrifies me. I've had you by my side for so long, I don't know what it'll feel like when you're not there." Sokka sniffles a little, looking away awkwardly as blush rises on his cheeks. Katara pulls him into a hug, her arms tight around his shoulders as he relishes in knowing she's there. When they pull away, Katara ruffles his hair. "You do like Zuko, right? I'm not totally reading the room wrong." 

"Yes," Katara giggles awkwardly, looking away. "I think I love him."

"You what?" Sokka exclaims, Katara slapping his mouth shut and looking down the hallway. "You what?" Sokka whispers. 

"I love him, okay?" Katara sighs. "I love how I can tell him everything about me, even the bad things, and he understands me completely. I love how kind and attentive he is, how caring he is, how  _ hot _ he is–"

"Okay, you can stop there," Sokka grimaces. "What has he said to this?"

"Well, nothing. We haven't even kissed, let alone talked about our feelings."

"If I'm going to be your supportive big brother, then we need to change that," Sokka smiles, grabbing Katara's arm and leading her down the hallway. 

"What are you doing?" Katara says, tripping a little as Sokka makes a sharp turn. 

"I'm getting you your true love," Sokka laughs. He pulls her towards where Zuko's room is, finally leading to the hallway where Zuko's bedroom doors sit. They're tall and ornate, and for Katara, they are absolutely terrifying. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" she inquires, confused. 

"If there's one thing I've learned from being with Suki, and also from myself, it's that boys are stupid. The best way to do anything is to tell them how you feel," Sokka sighs, turning Katara to face him. "You march over there and tell that dumb firebender that you love him, and then you kiss him like your life depends on it, got it?" 

"Got it," Katara says, her expression getting severe. She takes a deep breath, shaking her nerves out as she marches towards the door. Sokka hides behind a pillar, observing her. Katara knocks on the door, and Zuko opens, looking surprised to see her. His hair is shaggy around his face, and he's dressed down for the night. 

"Katara?" he says. 

"Zuko, I'm in love with you," Katara exclaims with a shaky breath. "I've been in love with you for a long time, and I can't stand leaving this place every four months knowing you're not with me. I want you, I want to be with you and stay with you and– and– it's hard to be without you," Katara's voice wobbles, her steady demeanor deflating a bit. Zuko is staring at her wide-eyed, his mouth slightly agape. Katara's confidence starts to fade. Sokka is trying to stop himself from yelling, 'kiss her already!' "I'm sorry, I should just–" Katara is cut off when Zuko leans down, kissing her hard. Sokka starts to jump up and down in excitement, shaking his hands in victory. Zuko pulls Katara closer to him and deepens the kiss. Sokka, despite his earlier reservations, is absorbed in this relationship. At some point, Katara pulls away, looking behind her right where Sokka is hiding. Zuko's eyes follow where she's looking. 

"Sokka, you can leave now," Katara says, as Sokka slowly moves out from behind the pillar. 

"I was just walking by, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sokka, please leave," Zuko says, still holding Katara around the waist. 

"Yeah, I'll leave now," Sokka sighs, turning to walk down the hallway. "Use protection!" he yells back, chuckling as he hears Katara groan outwardly. 

By the next day, and with Sokka's lack of secrecy, everyone in their group knows Katara and Zuko are together. Toph had a bet going on with Iroh, which apparently she won. Suki informed Sokka that Katara never returned to her room the night before, much to Sokka's disappointment. While he might be rooting for his sister, he is trying to ignore what might've happened last night. Most surprisingly, Aang is thrilled for them to be together. 

"I want Katara to be happy, so, therefore, I'm happy!" he said, smiling widely. 

When it was time for them to leave for another four months, Sokka knew it was going to be different. As he piled all of his and Suki's things onto the boat, he noticed Katara's luggage wasn't there. He turned around to see her walking up to him on the dock, wearing red instead of her standard blue. 

"You aren't coming back, are you?" Sokka says, watching Katara's face. 

"I'm not," Katara smiles, a sad expression on her face. Sokka pulls her into a hug, holding her there for a while to not cry. 

"I'm so proud of you," Sokka whispers when they pull away, his hands cupping her face. "You have done so many things to help this world, and you deserve to be with someone who loves you."

"You aren't going to miss me?" Katara inquires.

"Of course, I'm going to miss you, but I'll survive," Sokka chuckles. "It's part of growing up." He kisses her forehead, letting go and stepping onto the boat. Katara bids goodbyes to everyone else, standing back as Zuko approaches from the palace. The two are holding hands as Sokka and Suki take off towards the South Pole. 

"Will you survive?" Suki asks, wrapping her arms around his torso. 

"Of course I will," Sokka laughs. "I trust Katara; therefore, I'll be fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so one of my favorite books is called "A Little Something Different" and it's a romance novel but told from all of these side characters. I always loved how someone else observed a romance, and I wanted to try writing something like that. This was one of the easiest things for me to write, everything just flowed naturally. I also just love Sokka as a character. I hope you guys enjoyed this short little piece, and check out my other zutara fic if you like my writing!


End file.
